1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer game apparatus for executing a game in which characters displayed on a predetermined display are operated by a predetermined operating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a computer game apparatus is known in which a player views images displayed on a display while using a lever or such like to operate a character fighter (hereinbelow referred to as "challenger") which competes, within the virtual space of the game, against an enemy character fighter (hereinbelow referred to as "enemy") of the game. In this type of game, when the two fighting characters located within the virtual space of the game are at a distance from each other, a shoot-out takes place using weapons which the two characters have. Alternatively, when the two characters are at close proximity, they fight each other in physical combat.
Therefore, by operating the lever and a switch or the like of the game device, the player moves his challenger away from the enemy when performing a shoot-out or closer to the enemy when performing physical combat.
And, since the fighting methods of physical combat and shoot-out are totally dissimilar, the characters must perform movements appropriate for both fighting methods. For instance, since physical combat is carried out at extremely close proximity to the enemy, the challenger needs to be manoeuvred around the enemy at high speed, swiftly avoiding enemy attacks while rapidly attacking the enemy.
By contrast, during a shoot-out, the two characters are at a distance from each other. Consequently, there is no need to move the challenger at high speed as in the case of physical combat.
However, conventionally, modes of moving the challenger which can be operated by the player have been the same for shoot-out and physical combat, with no separate movement mode settings appropriate for either of the two fighting methods.